


Yours To Keep

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First time for everything, Insecure Dean, handjob, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You didn’t know when it all started. When the feelings for Dean started to develop from friendship to ‘oh my god, I have a crush on my friend’ and knowing this but not being able to do anything about it, was killing you.





	Yours To Keep

You didn’t know when it all started. When the feelings for Dean started to develop from friendship to _‘oh my god, I have a crush on my friend’_  and knowing this but not being able to do anything about it, was killing you. **  
**

If you would have known and caught yourself in the right moment, right before the feelings started to change, you would have stopped it. No doubt about that. Ok, alright, maybe you couldn’t have stopped it but you sure as hell would try to make sure that you wouldn’t fall deeper into the hole with a neon sign above it that spells Dean’s name in bright and blinking technicolor.

Sam and Dean had taken you in as you lost your parents to hungry Ghouls. They were there for the _‘case’_ \- how they like to call these things - and had gotten out of it with more than they bargained for - you.

You’ve been with them since and they prepped you and when you were ready to leave the secure walls of the bunker, they didn’t let you. Not that you would have wanted to, anyway. There was no place for you to go. The only place you felt safe and loved was beside the two brothers.

You soon took up the  _business_ with them, helping them in the background and operating from the safe space of the bunker because you weren’t that tough. Even though they tried to tell you that you were tougher than you looked. Things happened and you weren’t feeling good enough to go out there with them. You’d only hold them back and that’s the last thing you wanted.

The brother’s been away for two days longer than they said they would and you started to panic, because you haven’t heard from them. They wouldn’t pick up their phones, not a thing that happens often but it does and it made you uneasy every time. The bunker felt threatening at night and you didn’t get much sleep whenever the boys were away. Maybe you’re more dependent on them than you care to admit. Fact was, that you couldn’t wait for them to be back. You miss them. Especially Dean. **  
**

Oh god, how you missed him. You missed his stupid dad jokes that only he finds funny and you only laugh along because he does. You missed his smile and hey, you’ll admit it, you even missed the frown on his forehead and his grumpiness in the mornings. You missed how muscular his arms looks in a simple t-shirt and oh god, you missed how firm his ass looked, hidden in his jeans. It’s safe to say that you’re head over heels and you could kick yourself for it.

Damn him. Damn that stupid smirk when he catches you watching him out of the corner of his eye. Damn his stupid sinful lips and his too many freckles on his face that you couldn’t help but try to connect every time you look at him. Damn his dimples of discontent that appear every time you’ve done something he doesn’t approve of. Damn Dean. You hated him. But most of all, you hated that you love him.

You were a lost cause, weren’t you? **  
**

Just thinking about him sent a tingly feeling to your core, how did he do that? How can someone who wasn’t even there have that much effect on you?

You sat back in your chair and tried to re-read the page of the book you’d been reading for the umpteenth time and let out a sigh. Not that it mattered because your mind was not there with you and you should probably give up. You stood up from the chair and, just when you put the book back to its place on the shelf, you heard the keys clicking at the door above.

You stood there, rooted to the floor as you watched them coming down the stairs, praying to yourself that they came back in one piece.

They were clearly dirty and bloody but nobody was limping, which was a good sign.

“Boys!” You choked back your joy but you couldn’t help but smile brightly at them as you watched how they dragged their disheveled bodies down the last set of stairs.

When they reached the floor, you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore and attacked, jumping into Dean’s arms, as his feet touched down first. You hit your body against him with full force, making Dean stagger back but Sam was behind him, holding him steady as you wrapped your legs around his waist. A thing you’d done more than a dozen times in the past but Dean had never gotten angry with you, never gotten grumpy at how you liked to show your affection towards him.

“Woah, easy tiger!” He scolded you, a frown on his face as he set you down.

“I-I’m sorry.” You say, taking a step back, letting them walk into the room. “Everything fine? Nobody got hurt?”

They walked into the library, dropping their bags and unpacking their weapons. It was on you to start cleaning them. You would start and they would join you after they took a shower. It was a routine and you pretty much enjoyed it because the three of you would sit around the table and just talk. A little bit of normality.

“We’re good, Y/N. No need to worry, alright?” Dean huffed out under his breath and you didn’t know why he was so grumpy.

You looked over to Sam while Dean was unpacking weapons but Sam just cocked his eyebrow and shrugged at you.

All of you were spread on the couch two days later in Dean’s man-cave, watching a documentary together (which Sam chose but he was already snoring next to you, and Dean laughed when he saw that), nudging against your side with his elbows.

It was rare that he was so carefree and so fun around you. Since he’d been back, you couldn’t help but notice that Dean’s changed. He could be joking around with Sam but, as soon as you walked into the room, his mood turned sour and he acted grumpy toward you, making you wonder what you did wrong.

You talked to Sam about it but he only said that you should give Dean time. “You know Dean. Always on edge when he doesn’t have anything to do, and waiting for a case isn’t one of his favorite things.” You couldn’t argue with Sam’s logic. Yeah, Dean’s always a little extra grumpy in between cases. But never had this only been directed towards you, and you hated it.

“Finally we can watch something more exciting.” Dean said, taking the remote and switching between channels, as he sank deeper into the couch.

Like countless times before, you did the same, sinking in until you felt comfortable and draped your legs across Dean’s thighs. Out of habit, Dean put his hand on your bare feet, massaging them with one hand while the other one was still busy switching channels.

Dean zapped around and saw there were some movies with sex scenes on this late at night. He paused a couple of seconds too long on them and you couldn’t help but stare, a tingly feeling sweeping through you as your eyes were locked on the screen. It didn’t help that Dean’s hand was inching higher and higher past your knees, almost absently. His eyes were still staring into the screen in front of him, his thumbs hitting the button, searching for something interesting to watch. **  
**

“You can watch porn, you know?” You said and immediately felt his eyes on you and you started to blush.

“No.” He answered and there was the frown again.

“I mean, if you want you can watch and I’ll just go to my own room. I don’t mind.”

Dean’s hands were still on your thighs and you wondered if he noticed, or if it was just there because he felt comfortable with you.

“I said no.” He said and his thumbs were drawing circles on your thighs and fuck, you just couldn’t take it anymore. You were already wet just thinking about it.

Jumping out of your seat, you were suddenly standing awkwardly in the room. Dean looked up at you, puzzled. “What’s wrong?”

“I..uh..I need to go,”  You fumbled with your shirt. Damn it, why was there nothing in your hand when you needed it the most? You needed to occupy them to keep them from trembling. **  
**

“It’s late,” you let out, trying to make sense and thinking that you probably didn’t make sense at all, since they just came back from a hunt and there was nowhere they needed to be tomorrow and the same applied to you. You could all sleep in until late afternoon if you wanted to.

Quickly, you turned around and disappeared out of the room and ran towards your own.

Back in your room, you closed the door with a bang and leaned back against it, resting your head back on the hardwood and sighing. Fuck. You could feel how wet you were, the tingly feeling almost never left you since the guys had been back and the pressure was getting to be unbearable. If only Dean knew the effect he had on you.

_Would he, maybe…_

Shaking your head, you pushed the thought out of your mind. He wouldn’t, probably. He knew that you’d never been with anyone and as far as you knew, Dean always lusted after experienced girls, girls who knew what they’re doing. Girls who could satisfy him. **  
**

You stomped over to the bed, angry at yourself but most of all, angry that you still felt like you couldn’t be yourself around here. If you wanted to touch yourself, you could damn well touch yourself!

Swiftly you took off your pants and undies, letting them pool around your ankles before you got onto your bed, your head resting against the headboard as your fingers found your nub, lazily stroking it as a moan escaped your lips.  _Fucking finally._

You closed your eyes, bathing yourself in the feel of your hands on yourself as you thought back to Dean’s touches. Did you really just get turned on by him just touching you? How fucking weird were you?

Pushing the thought out of your mind, you began to concentrate. Your fingers rubbing your nub like you liked it, as you chased your orgasm that was long overdue. You needed to release yourself, or you were going to combust, that much you knew. **  
**

A knock at the door startled you and you opened up your eyes, your heart beating out of your chest. “Y/N?” Dean called out from the other side.

You bit on your tongue, not sure what and if you should answer.

“Y/N, come on. I know you’re in there.” Dean pleaded with you, “Is everything alright? You bolted out of there in a hurry.”

“I..uh..yes.” Fuck, you were so, so close and now Dean was setting you back again.

“What are you doing? Do you need help?”

Damn him. Do you need help? Your mind mocked him. Of course you would love some help!

“No. Go away, I’m ok,” you said. Your voice might have come out in a breathless huff.

“Y/N,” Dean paused, “a-are you..uh..touching yourself?”

_What? How does he know?_

“Shit…no! Why?”

“Just..uh..I don’t know..you sound like it,” Dean said with a light chuckle, “Did me touching you turn you on?” **  
**

_Fuck him._

“Y/N. Are you thinking of me now? Thinking of what my capable hands could do to you, huh?” His own voice broke a little and you could hear his heavy breathing. “Are you thinking about how my skilled fingers could make you come? Maybe even think about my tongue on you?” Dean banged against the door now. “Fuck, Y/N, answer me.” He groaned out the last syllable.

_Wait a minute, did he.. no, he couldn’t be, can he?_

“If I knew how you wanted me, oh baby, I..fuck, Y/N, let me in.. please?”

You flung yourself across the room and opened the door, just because you were curious and you didn’t even remember that you were naked from the waist down, not that you would care because shit, Dean was probably touching himself too and you wanted - no, you needed - to know. **  
**

He wasn’t even startled when you opened the door; instead he was already waiting for it, knowing that you probably couldn’t resist him and damn him really. He was already waiting, opening his arms to scoop you up as soon as you opened your door and pressed his face to yours, kissing you hot and heavy and you didn’t know how to kiss, not really, it had been way too long but Dean didn’t care because his foot kicked the door closed and he walked over to your bed and sat down, with you straddling him.

You could feel that he was hard as his cock was pressed to your pussy, and when he parted the kiss, he smiled at you cockily before flipping you around and making you look the other way.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Dean breathed against your ear, sending currents throughout your body and making the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

Dean slowly took off your shirt, his fingers brushing against your hardening nipples in the process, making you tilt your head back and rest it on his shoulders and Dean began to suck your throat, as his fingers pinched your nipples.

“If I knew it before, I wouldn’t have made you wait that long. I wanted you so bad but I didn’t know how you felt.” He whispered into your ear and it sounded like a sweet melody to you. **  
**

“Wanted you for so long, Dean.” Your breathing hitched in your throat as you felt his fingers circling around your bud and parted your slick lips as he stroked you down there.

Dean freed his cock with his other hand, pulling the elastic down past his sac as he pressed his raging boner to your back, gaining friction from your movement.

“Gonna make you feel good, baby. You just have to let me, alright? Let me make this good for you.” He breathed against your ear, his tongue painting the outline of your shell and you couldn’t do anything but nod your agreement.

“Just like that, baby, move your hips.” He had one hand on your hips, guiding you to and fro on his fingers, as they slowly, oh so slowly, breached your pussy, making you hitch your breathing for a moment as you felt his fingers inside of you.

You’d done that before but it was only with your own fingers and they were not even close to Dean’s bigger ones and god, did it feel good, you weren’t going to lie.

“Yeah, just like that, Y/N, move your hips, fuck yourself on my fingers,” He licked and sucked at your shoulders as he let you choose your own pace, “Jesus, you’re so wet, have I done this to you, huh? Fuck, if I knew it before, Y/N…”

Your hand went around to the back, holding yourself around his neck as he kissed and licked a trail from your neck to your shoulder. “Dean..I..oh my god..”

“Come, baby. Come for me, can you do that, huh?” **  
**

“Fuckshitshit..Ah!” You came with a shudder as your legs cramped and Dean had to hold you steady so that you wouldn’t fall from his lap and hurt yourself. It was the most powerful orgasm ever in your life and your ears were still ringing and you thought that your heart just stopped beating for a moment.

“Oh my… oh, wow!” You breathed out, tilting your head to the side to look into Dean’s eyes. He was smiling, as he kissed your cheeks.

“Good?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer to it.

“Oh fuck.. Yes.” You smiled at him before you remembered that he had a freaking big boner too. “You haven’t come.” You said, feeling a little guilty and thinking you’d love to repay him for his service.

Dean chuckled and you wondered what was so funny about the whole situation. “You don’t feel it, do you?” He cocked his eyebrow at you and it was then that you felt something warm on your back. Dean dragged a finger into his cum, holding it up and showing it to you, “I was right behind you, sweetheart. Say, how is it to have an orgasm so strong that it makes you forget all the other things around you?”

“Shut up.” You blushed a little, swatting at his shoulder with your hand before you gripped at his wrist with the finger that was still drenched with his own cum and smiled at him before you put it to your lips. You stuck out your tongue, licking at it before you took it into your mouth, making Dean groan audibly at the sight.

“Fuck, Y/N, keep this up and I’ll be ready for a second round.” He hissed before standing up and walking to the head of the bed, dropping you onto it, forcing a squeal from your mouth.

“I’d be game.” You said truthfully. You were game but you were also really tired. The orgasm wore you out, you couldn’t lie.

Dean took off his shirt and cleaned the cum from his stomach with it before he got into the bed next to you. “First you sleep. We still have the whole day tomorrow.” He scooted you into his arms as he kissed the back of your head and it wasn’t long until you fell asleep in his strong arms that you know could protect you from all things bad.

You woke up the next day with Dean’s face between your thighs and you could do nothing other than gripping the bed sheet around you as you felt your insides explode into eternal bliss.

“Fuck Dean, what was that?” You panted, looking down to see his face painted in juices as he smiled up at you.

“A wake up call.” He grinned cheekily before settling back next to you, pulling you into a kiss.

“I can get used to that.”

“Oh, me too,” Dean started to say but almost jumped out of the bed when he felt your hand on his cock, stroking it. “Fuck Y/N, you don’t have to.” He said, dipping his head to claim your mouth.

“I want to.” You replied with a grin, as you stroked him up and down and he began to kiss you more hungrily.

His cock felt heavy in your hand and it was so much bigger than you thought it would be. “Am I doing it right?” You asked him innocently, because how could you know, you’ve never had one in your hands, ever. So, you couldn’t even compare and you thought that it was so much better for Dean. You on the other hand, had so many girls you had to compete with and god, you didn’t even know if you were stroking him right.

“Mmh..yes. Keep that up, a little faster,” Dean pecked your lips in between words, “squeeze a little harder..yeah, that’s it baby. Fuck..so good.”

“Dean?” You said and Dean stopped his kissing, his forehead still resting on yours.

“What is it?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Y/N. You can’t just blurt things out like that…ah, fuck.” Dean bit down on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and blew thick ropes of cum into your hand.

“Why not?” You smiled as you stroked his cock lazily through his orgasm, and then it was you who plastered his face with little kisses. “I want you so bad. I want you so much it hurts. It physically hurts.”

Dean looked at you, his hand brushing a loose strand out of your face and tucking it back behind your ear. “Because,” he trailed off, “you should have your first time with someone you really love.”

“Dude!” Your hand squeezed his dick a little too hard, making him flinch.

“Fuck, Y/N! What was that!” He hissed but he didn’t try to get away from you, instead he let you stroke him some more.

“Don’t you see it?”

“See what?” You couldn’t help but think he knew and just wanted to hear you say it.

“I want it with you because I really love you.” You blushed a little, but who wouldn’t when they’ve just said the ‘L’ word for the first time in their life?

“Y/N,” he said, frowning a little, “I don’t want to hurt you. Like, I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage. And if I’m doing this with you, I sure won’t be doing it with anyone else because..fuck..I always wanted you for so many years, I love you too, maybe too much.”

“I won’t regret it Dean, if that’s what you are afraid of.” You thought back to the last couple of days, how Dean was always angry at you when you were in his presence. “ Is that why you were angry with me? Because you loved me?”

“You’re right. Damn it, every time I look at you, I feel like you could do so much better. You’re smart, you’re cute, you could have a future, lead a normal life.” Dean said and you could see the pain in his eyes, “Every time I look at you I see the thing I can’t have. I thought it was the best if I was harsh towards you, so maybe I could drive you away.”

“I don’t want anything else, Dean.” You said. Your hand was still fisting his cock and when you leaned down to kiss him, you could feel him hardening under your touch again.

“You’re going to stay? Forever and be mine?” He asked, fingers tracing along your temple and he pecked your nose.

“Yours. For keeps.” You answered, a smile on your face and god, you never wanted to be anyone else’s, “So, what do you say, will you do me the honor and be the first guy who fucks me?”

Dean couldn’t help but throw his head back, laughing. “Aye, aye, ma’am.” he whispered, leaning down and moving on top of you.

“Shit..I should..a condom..my room.” He started to ramble.

“Shh..it’s ok. I’m on the pills, Dean. Have been since forever. I want to really feel you.” You placed your hand on his chest as he hovered above you and Dean frowned at first but then you pulled him down, kissing him greedily.

You opened up your legs a little, giving him space to position his dick at your entrance. Dean held himself on his elbows as the tip of his cock breached your pussy.

“You ok?” He asked and you nodded, biting down on your lip because you weren’t going to lie, it did hurt a little and Dean’s so big, you just hoped that he fit.

“I’ll go slow, alright. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” You couldn’t help but grin at him and he grinned back, his gaze on yours as he slowly sank himself into your heat, inch by inch.

“Fuck.” You gripped at his arms, digging your nails into his flesh, holding on for dear life.

“Fuck, indeed. Jesus, you’re so fucking tight.” He breathed out, his forehead resting on yours and when he was inside, you felt full like never before.

Dean gave you time to adjust, kissing you softly, your breathing mingling together.

“Ok..whoo..I’m good, you can move.” You nodded at him.

“I..uh..I need a moment.” Dean had his forehead rested on yours, softly pecking your lips as he tried to calm his nerves, “Trying not to blow. Jesus, you’re so tight. I won’t last long.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean.”

“It matters to me.”

“Don’t be a fucking gentleman the whole time. I wanted to feel you in me, that’s all I wanted. Move your ass or I’ll do it.” You clenched your kegel muscle to get him moving.

“Holy shit, Y/N! Calm the fuck down will ya? I don’t wanna blow, alright?” He hissed at you then and you started to laugh. “Ok, ok, here we go..” Dean started to move his hips, pulling his cock out almost all the way before sliding it into your awaiting heat again, making you moan out in pained pleasure.

“You good?” He asked again, looking at you, somewhat worried.

“Stop asking me!” You pressed your kegel muscles together again, making him jump at the sudden squeeze.

“Fucking hell, Y/N. You really want me to cum, don’t you?” Dean growled and you wanted to laugh but he cut you off, claiming your mouth as his tongue invaded your tiny space. He moved his hips a little faster now and you moaned into the kiss, moaning at how good it felt.

Dean broke the kiss, hips still rolling lazily against you but you could feel that he was close. “Shit, I’m sorry, fuck..” He trailed off, burying his face in the crook of your neck as he released himself inside of you.

You held him there, your fingers threaded through his hair, stroking him through his orgasm.

Dean pushed himself back up on his elbow, kissing you again. “That usually never happens.” He said, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Doesn’t matter.” You said, in an attempt to calm him down.

“It matters to me.”

“Dude, we still have so much time to do it.” You said and it was true. You couldn’t wait to do it again, honestly.

“Give an hour, some bacon and eggs, and we can go at it again.” He grinned, burying his head back into the crook of your neck and you liked that, liked the feel of him so close to you.


End file.
